


Volleyball

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: Fight With Me [1]
Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, The ship is there I promise, Volleyball, just guys being dudes, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Why is there a Volleyball event in the ARMS competition? Ninjara would sure love to know.





	Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough content in the Ninjara/Kid Cobra department.

“You have _got_ to be joking.”

“What?”

Ninjara motioned towards the volleyball net, his expression frustrated.

Kid Cobra raised a brow. “I don’t see what you're mad about.”

“ _This_ is not a fighting ring. _This_ is a volleyball court.” Ninjara hissed.

“Uh huh. Your point?”

“What is this doing in the ARMS Grand Prix!? This event is dedicated to fighting not recreational sports!”

The snakeboarder rolled his eyes. “Well, according to the coordinators, and I quote, “volleyball is a good way to test a fighter's skills. It helps us evaluate how contestants use their judgement, timing-”

“Stop, stop, I get it.” The ninja looked from the other back to the court. His eyes now filled with uncertainty.

“Okay.” Kid Cobra began walking towards the court and looked over his shoulder at the ninja. “I still don't get how this is a problem. They took a simple game that everyone knows, and that happened to be good in an ARMS competition, and stuck it into the event. It's easy! I mean, unless you don't know how to play volleyball.” He joked, a laugh passing his lips.

However his laugh ceased once he saw the embarrassed look upon the ninjas face. “You're lying.”

The green haired ninja looked away.

“You’ve never played volleyball before, have you?” He asked in a bland tone.

Ninjara sighed and shook his head slowly in defeat.

“Ooohhhh, ohh my god.” Kid Cobra began cackling. He raised a hand to stifle his laughter, but it wasn't that effective. “Wait until Springy gets a load of this-” He was interrupted when the ninja poofed in front of him and grabbed him by his shirt.

“You will say nothing or I will gut you.” He snapped, his face red with embarrassment.

“Fine, fine.” The snakeboarder gently removed Ninjara’s hand off his shirt and took it into his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “My lips are sealed,” He winked, “But I'm gonna teach you how to play because not knowing how is a crime.”

Ninjara averted his gaze. “I'd… Appreciate that greatly.”

As Kid lead them onto the court, he noticed that the ninja was still flustered. However, this time it wasn't because he didn't know how to play volleyball.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel good to have contributed.


End file.
